


VortexVA x Reader

by Fand0mTrash



Category: VortexVA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0mTrash/pseuds/Fand0mTrash
Summary: This is my favourite youtuber x reader





	VortexVA x Reader

His voice was like and old man but you didn't care. His voice was nice to you. You loved him.  
One day  
You guys kissed and he said he loved you.  
You said he loved you too.  
You became boyfriend and girlfriend the next day.  
You helped him with videos and you both loved each other so much.  
It was a happy ending. The end.


End file.
